<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Грифоны by Babak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366763">Грифоны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak'>Babak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger Management, Developing Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Medical School, Mental Health Issues, Mornings, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Useless Lesbians, Yoga, no beta we die like kirill, yoga instructor, история анастасии может быть триггерний</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Модерн ау героев шестой части, в каждой части история разного персонажа.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vein/Anastasya, Анастасия/Вэйн, Анастасия/Уриель (прошлое), Антон/Михаил, Ирина/Кацуи</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ирина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_andrews/gifts">lee_andrews</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ему ещё повезло, - выплёвывает она в ответ на обвинения. - Он чуть меня не изнасиловал! - рычит она, и отец рядом кивает. По нему не видно, но он в ярости, и она складывает руки на груди в защитном жесте.</p><p>Этот мудак её шантажировал на работе! Конечно же она ударила его и подала в суд!</p><p>К сожалению, знакомые у Герхарда были влиятельными, и дело быстро обернулось не в её сторону - мол, она на него напала! Если он настолько слаб, что от одного удара оказался в больнице, это не её проблема.</p><p>К счастью, её отец тоже не был последним человеком, и закончилось всё на большом штрафе, что всё равно не оставило её довольной, но было лучше, чем ничего. Ему выписали приличный штраф, а её вежливо<em>(не слишком)</em> попросили заняться своими проблемами с гневом.</p><p>Что в общем-то привело её на курсы йоги - и к девушке, которая их собственно вела, с мягкой улыбкой и жемчужной кожей. Кацуи была словно эфемерной - с белыми как снег волосами, с тонкой кожей, через которую видно сетку вен, с чуть раскосыми глазами, которые смотрят так понмающе, что у Ирины все связные мысли из головы пропадают.</p><p>- А ты удобно выбрала, сестра! - хохотал Сандор, которому она рассказала. Они всегда близки были - даже если матери были разные, Ирину это никогда не волновало. Сандор был вольной душой, как она сама, он не шёл на уступки, не врал, не скрывал ничего. Она довольно рано поняла, что мужчины её не интересуют, но если бы интересовали - Сандор был бы её первым выбором. - Ни много ни мало, <em>инструктор йоги!</em> Насколько она <em>гибкая?</em> - Ирина вспыхнула, кидая в него подушку. Брат аж на спину свалился, но смеяться не перестал, и она подумала, что за одним из родственников точно скучать не будет. <em>У неё их много.</em></p><p>Но Сандор в итоге ушёл живым, а ей на следующий день снова нужно было на <em>йогу.</em></p><p>- Сааа, Ирина, у тебя хорошо получается, - подходит к ней Кацуи после занятия, и девушка думает о том, что как такие вообще могут существовать? Кацуи двигается плавно, будто вода течёт, и голос у неё успокаивающий, даже не смотря на небольшое шипение в начале почти каждой фразы. Она предупреждала в начале занятия, что это нормально - небольшая деформация челюсти, но всё хорошо, и у Ирины мурашки каждый раз от этого звука. - Какую цель ты хочешь достичь по окончанию тренировок? - спрашивает она, наклоняя голову на бок.</p><p>- Меня вообще направили на йогу из-за проблем с гневом, - недовольно говорит девушка, делая глоток воды. - И, честно говоря, <em>ваше обучение</em> очень меня успокаивает, - она гордо поднимает голову, смотря на Кацуи, но улыбаясь как можно более мягко. Лучшая защита - нападение, это она давно усвоила, и, может, она слишком жестока, но вырасти она другой, её бы сломали.</p><p>
  <em> <strike>Как сломали Анастасию.</strike> </em>
</p><p>- Это радует, - Кацуи улыбается чуть шире, и Ирина думает, что сейчас или никогда.</p><p>- Это ведь последнее у вас занятие на сегодня? - та в ответ голову на бок наклоняет, и кивает удивлённо. - Могу ли я купить вам кофе? Прогуляемся? - она старается говорить медленно, так, чтобы не было видно её нервозность. Она хочет узнать о Кацуи побольше, и думает, что и на дружбу наверное согласна будет.</p><p>- Мне нужно закрыть студию, но я не против, - отвечает ей Кацуи с улыбкой и блестящими глазами, и <em>подмигивает.</em> У Ирины сердце стучит в груди не от тренировки, а от белых волос и карих глаз, и она делает судорожный вздох, и надевает куртку.</p><p>Кто бы знал, что суд приведёт её к <em>такому.</em></p><p>Через месяц Ирина просыпается в чужой квартире, полной растений, всё вокруг в морской гамме, а ещё в гостинной питон находится. У неё спину саднит от укусов и следов ногтей, но боль по всему телу такая сладкая, что у неё и мысли нет жаловаться. В постели она одна, и она медленно садится, не обращая внимания на наготу. Рядом с кроватью, на полу, разминается Кацуи.</p><p><em>К сожалению, в одежде.</em> Зато виден плоский живот с растяжками, а ещё со следами поцелуев от Ирины, и она думает нагло, что на тренировках их видно будет.</p><p>- Сааа, доброе утро, - Кацуи мягко ей улыбается, и плавно поднимается с пола, и Ирина улыбается нагло, замечая, как чужой взгляд скользит по её телу. - Завтрак?</p><p>- Хм, я должна была догадываться, что ты рано встаёшь, - смеётся Ирина, и тянет её на себя. - Хочу на завтрак тебя.</p><p>- После душа, - Кацуи наоброт тянет её в свою сторону, и Ирина вздыхает показательно, но кивает.</p><p>Ей спокойно впервые за долгое время.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Анастасия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я хотела добавить хорни, но уж так получилось. Мб когда-нибудь потом.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>«Вам там повезло»</em> говорили её родителям всё её детство, когда она зарывалась носом в книги. <em>«Тебя ждёт полная счастья жизнь»</em> сказали ей, когда она поступила в университет на врача. Любимая окружающими, и своими преподавателями, умная, талантливая. Тогда она верила, что знает, чем будет заниматься. Кем будет в жизни, за кого выйдет замуж.</p><p> </p><p>Со времён «инцидента» вокруг неё все на ципочках ходят - будто её одним прикосновением сломать можно, будто она из стекла. Показательно не смотрят на следы на её шее, на шрамы на руках, и она честно не знает, что лучше - так, или если бы пялились. Её будто весь город теперь знает, после новостей.</p><p> </p><p>После стольких историй о преподавателе, который спал со студенткой, чтобы потом манипулировать ею, обокрасть её отца. Чтобы потом она чуть не умерла.</p><p> </p><p>Светлана забирает её к себе после инцидента, и она благодарна за это. Тётя не жалеет её, не утешает, не сочувствует - ставит перед фактом, и Анастасии почему-то от этого даже легче. Светлана не даёт ей поблажек, и она будто снова может дышать.</p><p> </p><p>Она чувствовала себя жертвой однажды, но это чувство прошло очень быстро - сразу после того, как она растерянно смотрела на раненого отца, на Антона. После того, как <em>он</em> шептал ей о любви, вкалывая снотворное. Если она не спасёт себя, этого никто не сделает, если она не перестанет строить из себя жертву и ангца - она не перестанет им быть.</p><p> </p><p>У Светланы ворон дома, с умными синими глазами, который смотрит на неё заинтересованно, когда Анастасия отрезает свои длинные волосы.</p><p> </p><p>Они всегда <em>ему</em> нравились, <em>он</em> всегда нежно гладил её по голове, или убирал прядь за ухо, и шептал как <em>любит</em> её, и у Анастасии колени дрожали---</p><p> </p><p>Это всё в прошлом, и теперь от <em>него</em> у неё только шрамы, и синяки, которые не сходят уже несколько недель, и она уже начинает думать, что никогда не сойдут. Останутся как напоминание о том, что нужно лучше в людях разбираться, что нужно видеть <em>лучше.</em></p><p> </p><p>Через неделю ей говорят, что из-за стресса и веществ в крови она стала бесплодной - и это почему-то ощущается как облегчение. Тётя обнимает её крепко вечером, и говорит, что <em>кровь - не вода,</em> и она важна, и что кровь их семьи - <em>особенная. Но семью не определяет кровь,</em> продолжает она, и Анастасия не плачет, но глаза наливаются влагой.</p><p> </p><p>Анастасия знает, что это неправильно - <em>спасибо, она ходит к психологу три раза в неделю, ей уже сказали</em> - что она всё ещё, в самой глубине души, любит <em>его</em>. Она видела <em>его</em> в наручниках, и диагноз <em>ему</em> поставили, и в клинику посадили. <em>Он</em> любил её - искаженно, дико, совершенно неправильно, но Анастасия слишком хорошо понимает, каково это. Чувствовала то же самое, и от этого ей тошно, в животе сворачивается клубок, и её отчаянно тошнит, слёзы наворачиваются на глаза.</p><p> </p><p>Она чувствует себя сломанной навсегда, но вместе с этим она ещё никогда не была такой <em>могущественной.</em></p><p> </p><p>- Ты должна превратить это в силу, - говорит ей Светлана, и в её глазах Анатасия видит пусть старую, но такую похожую на её боль.</p><p> </p><p>Её наконец снова пускают на учёбу, и никто не останавливает её, когда она в последний момент меняет направление. Поступая в медицинский университет, она была на эмоциональном подъёме - там преподавал её <em>возлюбленный,</em> она хотела помогать людям, и всё складывалось будто в <em>сказке.</em></p><p> </p><p>Она больше не хочет иметь дело с людьми, поэтому переводится на <em>«патологическую анатомию человека»,</em> что, по её ощущениям, слишком уж красивый способ сказать, что ты работаешь с трупами. Никто не задаёт ей вопросы, только смотрят осторожно, перечёркивают одним движением мечту молодой её быть педиатром.</p><p> </p><p>В морге тихо, спокойно, и время идёт, и она старается жить дальше. Она снова начинает говорить с семьёй - Вячеслав принимает её домой с улыбкой и слезами в глазах, и обнимает крепко-крепко, и Анастасия сама хочет плакать, но сдерживается. Кирилл улыбается ей дерзко, понимающе, и шепчет, что короткие волосы ей идут, и чёрный тоже, а ещё что зелёные акценты чудесные просто.</p><p> </p><p>Она смеётся ему в плече, сдерживая слёзы, потому что никто так не понимает её, как её брат-близнец. Антону почти физически стыдно, он прощения просит, и голову склоняет, и она обнимает его тоже, шепчет, что хочет проводить больше времени с семьёй. <em>Что скучает за своим старшим братом.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ирина по плечу её хлопает, и Сандор кружит на руках, и Анастасия думает, что может всё наладится. Она уже не такая, какой была раньше, теперь старшая сестра не кажется ей самой сильной девушкой в мире. Но может так и не должно быть?</p><p> </p><p>Она находит новых друзей в университете - старым она не может смотреть в глаза, не может с ними ни о чём говорить, потому что жизнь её изменилось слишком кардинально. Каспар, её одногруппник - он выглядит в два раза старше её, хотя они одногодки, и глаза у него черезвычайно добрые, но в них тоже тьма, а ещё с ним легко. Она окунается в учёбу с головой, и вот по выпуску ей предлагают практику в качестве судебного мэдицинского эксперта в полицейском участке. Что забавно, но она соглашается - платят неплохо, да и опыт нужный.</p><p> </p><p>Светлана поздравляет её с улыбкой, и дарит ожерелье, с зелёным камнем, и Анастасия ужасно рада, что никто не подходит и не говорит, что она выглядит слишком мрачно. Зачем надевать яркие и светлые одежды, если от них тошнит? В чёрном комфортно, а изумрудный так красиво оттеняет её кожу и тёмную ткань, и она чувствует себя привлекательной, и будто бы <em>свободной.</em></p><p> </p><p>Проходит год, прежде чем её допускают напрямую к самостоятельной работе, и она начинает встречать некоторых детективов - первой Людмилу, с белыми, даже голубоватыми волосами, и гордо поднятым подбородком. Она чем-то напоминает Ирину, только более холодная. Иногда она сбрасывает фасад - когда они стали ближе, то оказалось, что Людмила обожает сплетни, и уже через несколько дней Анастасия знала обо всём, что творится в участке.</p><p> </p><p>- Зови меня Вэйн, - быстро говорит мужчина, спускаясь в подвал, и она приподнимает бровь. - Для меня тут должен быть труп, - продолжает он, и она кивает, ведёт его. Вспоминает все слова Людмилы о знаменитом детективе, почти что герое участка, протеже Главы.</p><p> </p><p>Ей шептали, что он <em>не один</em> такой был, был <em>ещё один,</em> но он перешёл на другую сторону закона, и не так давно был посажен в тюрьму.</p><p> </p><p>Поначалу Вэйн её бесит - приходит всё чаще и чаще, он требовательный, наглый, самоуверенный. Будто всё её время должно быть посвящено ему. Но он умен, а ещё в его резких словах ей видна забота, и от этого смешно становится. Он жестокий, он не кормит тебя сладкой ложью, но именно это ей, кажется, и нужно.</p><p> </p><p>После <em>инцидента</em> с Уриэлем она не хотела, и не планировала ни с кем встречаться. Сначала Анастасия чувствовала себя <em>грязной,</em> потом - <em>пустой.</em> Сейчас же она просто не была уверена в том, что готова - ей всё ещё <em>холодно</em> всегда, но что-то в Вэйне было такое, что заставляло её сердце биться чаще. Он был совершенно другим, совсем не мягким, не нежным, не дружелюбным, неловким, таким, что её невольно тянуло улыбаться.</p><p> </p><p>Но кто знает, захочет ли он её в ответ?</p><p> </p><p>Вэйн грубый, но со временем они оба притераются друг к другу - он мало чью компанию в участке стерпеть может, а она в принципе только с Людмилой или Каспаром общается.</p><p> </p><p>- Тебе кто-то нравится, - объявляет Каспар с ласковой улыбкой на их следующей встрече, и Анастасия вспыхивает. </p><p> </p><p>- Тебе кажется! - фыркает она, отпивая кофе, и у него добрые морщинки вокруг глаз, и ей хочется под землю провалиться.</p><p> </p><p>- Ты будто светишься, дорогая, - хмыкает он. - Никогда ещё такой тебя не видел, должен сказать, я почти ревную. Ты даже изменила помаду с чёрной на тёмно-красную! - она краснеет ещё сильнее, и упорно не смотрит ему в глаза. Думает о Вэйне, который одобрительно кивает на её работу, а потом вылетает из морга ловить преступников.</p><p> </p><p>У него зелёные глаза, и русые волосы, которые вьются постоянно, и вид у него откровенно бандитский, и Анастасия точно знает, что пару раз новички точно путались, и считали его чуть ли не наёмником. Что должно её пугать вообще-то, но почему-то смеяться хочется, особенно когда весь такой важный и строгий детейктив Вэйн фыркает неприступно, а у самого кончики ушей краснеют. А ещё у него борода небольшая, скорее даже щетина, которогая иногда переростает в козлиную бородку, которую он бы наверняка и не трогал, если бы Глава участка, Белкет, не твердил каждый раз, что <em>не вид это для полицейского.</em></p><p> </p><p>- Кто бы он ни был, я надеюсь, всё будет хорошо. Ты заслуживаешь счастья и любви, дорогая, - голос Каспара вырывает её из мечтаний, и она снова краснеет, и кивает неловко.</p><p> </p><p>- Спасибо, - говорит Анастасия, понятия не имея, что делала бы, не будь Каспара рядом.</p><p> </p><p>В пятницу она приходит в широких штанах и чёрной блузке, подчеркивающей полную грудь - она не гордится тем, что за годы обучения чуть набрала вес, что привело к мягким бокам и небольшому увеличению груди, но она и не стыдится этого. Анастасия любит свою работу, любит учиться, и если Вэйна что-то будет не устраивать - значит, не судьба.</p><p> </p><p>- Анастасия!… - Вэйн привычно врывается, но девушка хмурится - пока никого не привозили, трупа нет, зачем он тут?</p><p> </p><p>- Доброе утро, <em>детектив,</em> - она назло не называет по имени, хотя бы просто ради того, чтобы увидеть, как он недовольно сжимает губы. Иногда он поправляет её - и тогда они пускаются в долгие перепалки, которые заканчиваются чаще всего ничьей, потому что одному из них нужно срочно работать. - У меня для вас ничего нет пока, с чем пришли? - он подходит ближе, и она вскидывает брови - у него гладко выбритый подбородок и даже чуть уложенные волосы, и вообще он не такой, как обычно. Даже в галстуке? К ним приехал мэр? Он идёт на <em>похороны?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ох, Анастасия любит кладбища…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>- Я… - он останавливается прямо перед ней, и ей приходится запрокидывать голову - он намного выше её, и в плечах шире, но она не чувствует угрозы. - Не согласишься ли ты после работы прогуляться со мной? Возможно, поужинать вместе? - он звучит деревянно, будто вышел из прошлого столетия, но так искренне, что у неё улыбка на лице растягивается. Вэйн весь будто камень, закалённый в жестокой работе, но и в нём можно увидеть капли нервозности, и Анастасия чувствует невозможный прилив нежности.</p><p> </p><p>- С радостью соглашусь на ужин, - говорит она, и накрывает его руку, сжатую в кулак. Вэйн выдыхает резко, и смотрит упрямо ей в глаза, и берёт её ладонь в свою. Её руки изящные, как у матери, а ещё невероятно бледные, у Вэйна - большие, с мозолями, шрамами, а ещё загорелые по природе, и они так <em>красиво контрастируют,</em> что Анастасия себя отдергивает от того, чтобы поцеловать его прямо тут и сейчас. Это ведь всего лишь ужин, да? - Мне нужно работать, - мягко напоминает она спустя минуту, и он спохватывается, кивает резко, и уходит.</p><p> </p><p>Она позволяет себе на секунду отвлечься, провожая взглядом его спину и привлекательную задницу, а потом приступает к работе.</p><p> </p><p>Ужин проходит хорошо, намного лучше, чем можно было ждать, зная их характеры. Им есть о чём поговорить - о работе, которая является их жизнью. Она узнаёт, что у него кошка дома чёрная, Пантера, и Анастасия смеётся, когда он указывает на следы зубов на предплечье. Говорит, что спонтанно подобрал её на улице котёнком, и теперь она владеет его домом.</p><p> </p><p>- Это никогда не всплывало, - неожиданно говорит Вэйн, провожая её домой, и Анастасия вопросительно поднимает голову. - Но мы однажды встречались уже, - он неловко отводит взгляд. - Я был тем, кто приехал на вызов, когда ты остановила… - он замолкает, не зная, как подобрать слова. Он привык всегда говорить жестокую правду, но можно ли сейчас так делать? Не пошлёт ли его Анастасия? Расстроется ли?</p><p> </p><p>- <em>Уриэля,</em> - говорит она тихо. - Мой бывший. Прости, не помню тебя, - она вежливо улыбается, и он аккуратно дотрагивается до её ладони, будто разрешения просит.</p><p> </p><p>- Я просто хотел сказать, что знаю о том, что было… - он губу кусает. - И что тебе не нужно ничего мне <em>объяснять,</em> если ты не хочешь ни с кем встречаться. Но ты мне <em>нравишься,</em> Анастасия, и я надеюсь, что мы сможем ещё когда-нибудь так же поужинать, - Вэйн сейчас будто огромный пёс, он неловко головой встряхивает, и смотрит с надеждой, а ещё руки у него большие и тёплые, почти горячие.</p><p> </p><p>Анастасия думает, что ей было <em>холодно</em> слишком долго.</p><p> </p><p>- Если бы ты не начал говорить о моём бывшем, я бы может быть тебя поцеловала на прощание, - говорит она, поворачиваясь к нему спиной, доставая ключи от дома. - Попытайся в следующий раз, - улыбается она, и слышит резкий вздох сзади, и быстро закрывает дверь. - До встречи в морге!</p><p> </p><p>В понедельник он приходит к ней с букетом <em>белых лилий</em> и предложением поужинать во вторник, и Людмила не затыкается об этом весь день. Возможно, она продолжит это делать всю неделю, если не месяц, но Анастасии так сильно плевать - её место работы находится там, где Людмила разве что сообщениями по телефону её достанет, так что она вне зоны поражения. Но это совсем не портит ничего - у Анастасии в животе поселились давно забытые бабочки, и она почти что <em>вибрирует</em> от ожидания.</p><p> </p><p>Лилии стоят в вазе на её столе, чем она заработала насмешливый взгляд начальника. Да и сама постоянно краснела, смотря на них - надо же, Вэйн выглядит неприступным злым полицейским, а ухаживает как рыцарь средневековья.</p><p> </p><p>На следующий день он приносит ей <em>чёрные розы,</em> и она улыбается счастливо - может, это очевидно, но она всё предпочитает чёрное, или зелёное на крайний случай. Вэйн то же самое предпочитает в выборе одежды, особенно когда одет не как наёмник или пират.</p><p> </p><p>- Если бы в нашем столетии существовали <em>пираты,</em> я бы не работал тут, - шутит детектив, когда они за руку идут в ресторан. Она задумчиво поднимает взгляд на небо.</p><p> </p><p>- Тогда я была бы бальзамировщиком?</p><p> </p><p>- Жрицей? - предполагает Вэйн, и они оба смеются. - Тут рядом сквер, - говорит он неожиданно. - Довольно красивый. Можем после прогуляться? - она кивает с улыбкой, и у него чуть уши краснеют, и он ведёт её дальше.</p><p> </p><p>Ужин проходит снова хорошо, даже отлично - они говорят более искренне, и она смотрит в чужие глаза, и надеется, что в этот раз не ошиблась со своим выбором. Что сможет полюбить снова, и что может быть в этот раз она будет <em>счастлива.</em></p><p> </p><p>Уже позже они гуляют по мрачному скверу, и она ещё никогда не чувствовала, чтобы кто-то так же <em>принимал</em> её мрачную эстетику. Она встаёт на цыпочки, и тянет его на себя за цепочку на шее, и оставляет яркий след помады на чужих губах, и улыбается радостно, и Вэйн обнимает её за талию. В его руках уютно, хорошо, и это только сильнее кружит голову.</p><p> </p><p>- Если я не слишком спешу… - он сглатывает, и она следит глазами за его адамовым яблоком, и думает, что нет ничего очаровательнее мужчины, которому сорок, старого полицеского. <em>Который краснеет будто школьник, и боится её отказа.</em> - Окажешь ли ты мне честь стать моей девушкой?</p><p> </p><p>- <em>Да,</em> - она улыбается от старомодного вопроса, но она так безнадёжно, кажется, влюблена, что внутри теплеет. А ещё его руки на ней горячие, и губы у него такие же, и он пахнет чем-то горьким и пряным, а ещё почему-то <em>морем,</em> и она обнимает его за шею, насколько может дотянуться. - Вы мне тоже нравитесь, детектив, - хихикает она, и Вэйн фыркает недовольно, а ещё совершенно по-детски соприкасается своим носом с её, и у неё щеки краснеют то ли от смущения, то ли от холода вечера, то ли от моря эмоций.</p><p> </p><p>Не то чтобы их отношения идеальны - они всё ещё часто ругаются, оба упрямые слишком. У Вэйна за спиной - годы работы с преступниками, и навыки допроса, а у Анастасии - острый ум, большая семья, и стойкость выжившей жертвы насилия. Но в конце концов они всегда договариваются, Вэйн утыкается ей в шею, иногда - берёт на руки, на что она ворчит всегда, но любит втайне.</p><p> </p><p>Пантере Анастасия, кстати, сразу нравится - стала виться у ног сразу как увидела, просить ласки, и чтобы её взяли на руки.</p><p> </p><p>Вэйн всё ещё считает это чудовищным предательством.</p><p> </p><p>- Кто бы сомневался, - фыркает Людмила. Они на вечеринке в честь Хэллоуина, устроенной участком, и Анастасия нашла себе красивые чёрные одеяния с зелёной вышивкой. Как у настоящего некроманта. И одела Вэйна в доспехи тёмного рыцаря. Вампира? Кто знает. И линзы зелёные нашла им обоим, и только её восторг и костюм заставили Вэйна пойти на этот праздник вообще. - Не удержались, и стали эмо? - шутит Людмила, и Анастасия бровь приподнимает:</p><p> </p><p>- А сама-то! Разве у тебя не клыки во рту? - девушка плечами пожимает только, и отходит, и Анастасия улыбается победно.</p><p> </p><p>- <em>Я люблю тебя,</em> - шепчет ей Вэйн будто из ниоткуда, и она краснеет всем лицом. Они ещё не говорили этого друг другу, и он решил сделать это так?!</p><p> </p><p>- Что это на тебя нашло? - выдавливает она, намеренно смотря в другую сторону - посреди зала за столом сидел Глава. Белкет смотрел на всё сборище устало, но пост начальника обязовал присутствовать.</p><p> </p><p>- Просто подумал, что тебе нужно знать, - он плечами пожимает, и переплетает их пальцы, и Анастасия чувствует, как быстро бьётся сердце. - И что я бы очень хотел, чтобы это не было нашим последним Хэллоуином вместе, - его голос становится неуверенным, и она резко поворачивается к нему, смотрит внимательно, вглядывается в лицо.</p><p> </p><p>- <em>Я бесплодна,</em> - говорит она на одном духу. - Из-за того, что случилось. Я не могу дать тебе детей, - Вэйн моргает на неё удивлённо, брови приподнимает.</p><p> </p><p>- Я тоже, дорогая. <em>Сандро</em> об этом позаботился, - он морщится, как всегда когда упоминают его бывшего напарника. - В любом случае, если по твоему это единственная проблема, мы всегда можем кого-то усыновить, - он невозмутим, будто они говорят об этом не первый раз, и Анастасии хочется плакать, но она только сжимает свободную руку в кулак. Макияж жаль, да и разве это не радостное событие?</p><p> </p><p>Неужели он настолько хорошо её узнал, что теперь может одной фразой рассеять страхи?</p><p> </p><p>- Я тоже тебя люблю, <em>Вэйн,</em> - выдавливает она тихо, и целует глубоко, думает, что выбрала верно. Что она счастлива с ним. Что не чувствует алчности внутри. Не такой, как в прошлый раз, сейчас намного больше нежности, и Анастасия даёт себе право подумать, что всё будет <em>хорошо.</em> Вэйн улыбается широко в ответ, когда она отстраняется. Довольно, будто отражение её радости, и это только заставляет её любить его всё сильнее.</p><p> </p><p>- Где-то через несколько дней после вашего первого свидания, Вэйн пришёл, и сказал, что ты его <em>соулмейт, что "та самая",</em> - рассказывает ей потом подвыпивший Белкет, которого вероятность выдать лишнюю информацию уже явно не волновала. - Знаю его столько лет, и никогда бы не подумал, что он такой романтик! - после этого Вэйн с красными скулами, которые видно даже сквозь гримм, тащит её домой, и Анастасия смеётся.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>И ей тепло.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з<br/>@i_want_coffii</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>